For We Might Be Dead By Tomorrow
by FandomMesses
Summary: Gokudera realizes that with their middle school graduation approaching, Yamamoto will have to seriously start deciding between furthering his dreams to becoming a professional baseball player or joining the Vongola as Tsuna's Rain Guardian. As time passes, Gokudera comes to terms with how he feels about all this...and with how he feels about Yamamoto. 8059


**We Might Be Dead By Tomorrow**

* * *

The rain poured endlessly on Namimori and Gokudera ran with all his might.

_**Give me all your love now**_

He panted as the cold water drops painted his skin, causing goosebumps.

'_**Cause for all we **_**know**

His hair and clothes stuck to his skin like glue, making him shiver. He was so cold.

_**We might be dead by tomorrow**_

His sneakers slapped the wet asphalt, causing a slight pain from too much force to his feet.

_**I can't go on wasting my time**_

He remembered his mother's words…

_**Adding scars to my heart**_

"Hayato, promise me one thing." She said ever so lovingly.

'_**Cause all I hear is**_

Gokudera looked up at her with his big, innocent eyes, "Yes?"

"_**I'm not ready now"**_

"When you fall in love with someone, don't be afraid to act on that love." She said.

_**And I can tell**_

"Love them as much as possible. No matter what. Take care of them as they would to you."

_**That you didn't had**_

"How do I know I'll be in love with someone?" He asked, confused.

_**To face your mother**_

His mother smiled, "Because you'll realize that loving them will be painful."

_**Losing her lover**_

"But I thought love was a nice thing? I don't want to love if it's going to hurt." He pouted cutely.

_**Without saying goodbye**_

"But that's just it. Loving them will make your heart squeeze tightly and make your tummy feel funny." She smiled.

_**Without saying goodbye**_

"I don't get it," he said. She smiled, but said nothing.

'_**Cause she didn't had time**_

Gokudera cursed, _I get it now! I get it mother! It hurts! It hurts so much!_

_**I don't want to judge**_

Gokudera turned the corner, his tears overflowing.

_**What's in your heart?**_

"Dammit! Damn it all!" He yelled as he ran across Nami-chuu's diamond.

_**But if you're not ready for love**_

Gokudera ran up the stairs to the locker room.

_**How can you be ready for life?**_

He kicked the door open and stood frozen at the doorway.

_**How can you be ready for life?**_

Yamamoto turned around surprised, donning a tracksuit with a duffel bag slung across his shoulder. "Gokudera?"

_**So let's love fully**_

"I'm in love with you…"

_**And let's love loud**_

Gokudera suddenly shouted, his fist clenched, "So no matter what you choose! Be it baseball or the mafia! I'll always be there for you! So-"

_**Let's love now**_

Yamamoto silenced Gokudera by pressing his lips against his. He wrapped his arms around the bomber's waist. Gokudera felt more tears flow down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's neck and returned the kiss.

'_**Cause soon enough we'll die**_

Yamamoto pushed his tongue into Gokudera's mouth and pinned him against the wall, while Gokudera ran his fingers through Yamamoto's hair.

'_**Cause soon enough we'll die**_

Yamamoto lifted up Gokudera's sweater over his head and dropped it to the floor, while Gokudera unzipped his jacket.

'_**Cause soon enough we'll die**_

Yamamoto did the same with his shirt and then moved down to undo Gokudera's belts and zipper. Gokudera kissed him passionately, while removing his lover's pants and letting them fall to his ankles, wrapping his arms around his neck once more.

'_**Cause soon enough we'll die**_

Gokudera lay naked on the floor with Yamamoto over him. Gokudera panted as Yamamoto thrusted into him again and again. Gokudera was hot. Too hot. He was going to melt. His hazy eyes looked into the eyes of the person above him. Those beautiful eyes full of happiness and love.

Be it the life of fame and roaring crowds or the life of gunpowder and bloodshed, Gokudera would stay with Yamamoto.

'_**Cause soon enough we'll die**_

He wrapped his arms around Yamamoto as he reached his climax. Yamamoto grunted as he did a few moments later.

The two stayed cuddled underneath some clean towels they found. Gokudera was no longer cold. He was warm and in pain.

But it was a strange kind of pain.

He smiled as he recalled what his mother said,

"_Loving them will make your heart squeeze tightly and make your tummy feel funny."_

"I love you, Hayato." Yamamoto whispered in his ear. Gokudera looked into his eyes and pressed their foreheads together.

"Ti amo, Takeshi."

'_**Cause soon enough we'll die**_

* * *

**(A/N: Just in case some of you might be wondering, the lyrics are 100% correct. The artist is French and her English isn't perfect, so while some lyrics seem off, that's the way they are.**

**For those wondering about the song, it's called **_**We Might Be Dead By Tomorrow**_** by Soko.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it.)**


End file.
